Maximum Power!
by Obssesed Nuker
Summary: The Hero of the Imperium meets a Commissar who goes by the nickname 'The White Devil' by the troops she inspires. On Hiatus.


**A/N: **Oh god, what have I done? I read that Hellsing/MGLN fic, I laugh, I read the Warhammer fic just below this, my mind starts wandering and… this happens. Not to mention some conversations I had on another board.

Currently a one-shot, between my other fics, and my doubt at being able to capture this particular part of 40K's style this probably will never continue on.

Although if anybody else thinks they can take this idea from me and run with it, go right ahead… I'm rather hesitant. Just be sure to make Hayate an inquisitor.

**Disclaimer: **You know what I own. MGLN and WH40K are not one of those.

**Maximum Power (AKA: Commissar Girl Lyrical Nanoha)**

**Prologue(?)**

_From the Memoirs of Ciaphas Cain_

As you may have noted in my many terror-filled adventures, I have run across a number of fellow members of the Commissariat. The vast majority of them usually fall into one of several categories… the Emperor-Botherer's and hard line must-follow-regulations-at-all-cost types being the most common, which is quite rather alarming on reflection. The vast majority of these, I have no doubt, die heroic deaths even when the nearest Ork, Hermagaunt, or heretic is 300 kilometers away. The second type is usually the impressionable young fellow who is far too indecisive and tends to become overawed at my achievements by the time I had advanced to greeting that kind.

Then there is the third type, which falls into no single discernible category. My experience in operations with the 6th Mid-Childan was my first introduction to that type. The Valhallan 597th and I had just got back to Coronus Prime after a deployment involving a heretic uprising, some incomprehensible local-utensil called a spork, and my first encounter with a daemon of Nurgle, the last two of which involved my far-too-long list of near-brushes with death.

We had received orders to embark upon the requisitioned freighter _The Cradle _(the Cradle of what I never found out)and were told, to our surprise, that only one other regiment would be joining us. We were even more surprised to learn that the regiment was one of the few woman's-only ones in the Imperial Guard, although being in the even rarer mixed-regiment that was the 597th, I should not have been that surprised.

"I got finally got a name…" Major Broklaw stated, appearing slightly late then he was supposed to have, "Along with some other interesting tidbits."

"Please, please, I do not want the surprise spoiled." I replied sardonically.

Colonel Kasteen gave a light laugh while Broklaw merely settled on a humorous snort, they had been around me long enough to know I was not serious. My good aide Jurgen might have taken me literally, but fortunately he was already onboard _The Cradle_, helping our regiment, and by extension me, stake out the most comfortable quarters on the ship.

Broklaw continued on, "Anyways, apparently their official title is the Mid-Childan 6th Mobile-Infantry Regiment."

"That's a mouthful." Kasteen noted. "Are they infantry or support?"

"Infantry," Broklaw provided, "Although with some extra AFV's for a little more firepower. Anyways, they call themselves Mobile Section-6. Apparently it's what the title would be in Low Gothic on Mid-Childa."

"Interesting," I said, in a bland tone even though I was anything but, even Kasteen looked a little bored at the unnecessary information. "Who's in charge?"

"Ah, a Colonel Fate Testarossa…" Broklaw said, then he gave a wry smirk at me, "But what's really interesting is their Commissar."

My palms went tingling at that, something that was generally never a good sign as it meant my subconscious mind had picked up on something that probably was dangerous but not overtly so.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, for one she seems to have gained a bit of a reputation… nowhere near as yours, Commissar, but it's there." I shrugged non-chalantly at that, going the modest route as always, "The second interesting bit is that she's apparently from Holy Terra."

Both I and Kasteen zeroed in on that line, although for different reasons. Kasteen looked appropriately awed while I feigned only looking slightly so, although my common experience is that Commissar's from Holy Terra were generally more likely to be Emperor-Botherers than not, so I had my reservations.

"Well, did you catch her name?" I asked. If I was going to be near this woman for the next Emperor-knows-how-many-months I might as well get her name.

"Yes sir," Broklaw said, "Commissar Nanoha Takamachi."

The next day was the day for the 597th and the 6thto board _The Cradle _and ship out. I caught a glimpse of the neat ranks of the 6th when I arrived at with Kasteen and Broklaw at the port and managed to catch their uniform design being a slight modification of the Cadian-pattern armor, but not much else. I was with Kasteen and Broklaw, watching the Chimera's load onboard when I had my first meeting with their counterparts in the 6th.

"Colonel Kasteen, Major Broklaw, Commissar Cain." The voice said. We turned and there stood a young blond-haired Colonel with slightly unnerving red-eyes. My first thought was that Kasteen had just lost her title as youngest female Colonel in the Imperial Guard until I remembered that the individual before us was actually slightly older, biologically speaking, than the 597th's redheaded leader. "I am Colonel Testarossa."

She motioned to a slightly younger woman with, interestingly enough, orange hair arrayed into a somewhat-improbable looking split style. "My second, Major Lanster. My apologies, but Commissar Nanoha is looking over some final paperwork. Since the 6th will be going up after the 597th I was hoping we could arrange a meeting onboard in the interest of coordination when we reach our deployment area."

"Certainly," Kasteen said, speaking to Testarossa as an equal given that we had not figured out who had more combat experience and apparently neither had the 6th. "Major Broklaw and I will be available at pretty much anytime after boarding. Commissar?"

I knew what she was asking, would I be available too. Well, since these sorts of missions always wound-up nearly killing me I figured getting to know the only other Guard units commanders at the least would be a good idea in the event I wound up with their troops on the line. I even consciously thought that, which would turn oddly prophetic given the course of later events.

"Just give me two hours heads-up." I said, allowing a measured amount of interest into my voice so as to give the impression I wanted genuine two-way cooperation instead of just putting more bodies between me and whatever was trying to kill me. Apparently Colonel Testarossa bought the tone and nodded.

"Very well, I will contact you onboard the ship at a later time to work out the details. Good day." She said, offering a departing salute along with her aide, which we gladly returned.

"She seems like a reasonable person." Broklaw said as we watched her disappear into the crowd of guardsmen getting onboard the shuttles.

"Indeed." Kasteen noted, "It may actually be a pleasant deployment."

I held-off making that conclusion until I met their Commissar. I was still somewhat-dreading the moment, near-convinced that she would be an unbearable fanatic. As it turned out, I was right but not in the way I initially suspected.

We had finished loading up along with the 6th Mid-Childan and were heading for the edge of the system when Jurgen informed me that a blue-haired Guardswoman who claimed to be Commissar Takamachi's aide had dropped and given me the two-hours warning I had asked for. I had thanked him and used that time to get properly ready while deciding to drag Jurgen along just for the hell of it.

I arrived at the designated meeting room slightly late to discover Colonel Testarossa and Major Lanster there with Broklaw and Kasteen, but Commissar Takamachi was still no-where to be seen. The door had been answered by a blue-haired woman who had introduced herself as Private Subaru Nakajima and given that Jurgen seemed to recognize her I guessed she was my female counterparts aide.

"I would like to thank you for accepting our invitation." Colonel Testarossa said, "Commissar Nanoha-."

"Shouldn't that be Commissar Takamachi?" Kasteen interrupted.

"Sorry, force of habit." Colonel Testarossa glanced at me somewhat apologetically, "She insists that we address her with the first name, at least. Apparently her family history prefers that line of address."

"That's understandable." I said, taking a sip of Tanna.

"Anyways," Testarossa continued, "I wanted to call you in advance to prevent some… concerns you may have upon first meeting her."

"Why would we be concerned?" I asked, for the first-time wondering if this Takamachi character would be that much of an Emperor-botherer. There were very few Commissar's who would let a Colonel talk about them behind their back at all.

"Well first, her uniform change has been completely approved by the Commissariat." Testarossa said. I briefly wondered if the girl had the sensibility to take a helmet and whether I could receive one if requested. I did still have that carapace armor from Gravalax after all.

"Secondly," The 6th's CO continued, "She has been appropriately investigated by the… relevant parties involving her unique… physique."

I was about to inquire exactly what the Colonel meant by that when a new cheerful voice announced from the doorway (to our right), "Sorry I am late!"

Me, Broklaw, and Kasteen turned and froze in shock. The brunette did indeed have a different uniform, exactly like mine except where there should have been black there was white with blue cuffs for some inexplicable reason. I did not notice any augmentation which made the most obvious difference even more jarring.

I think Broklaw summed it up best when he whispered: "How is she carrying a frakking lascannon?"

**EDIT: **Bits and pieces have been cleaned up. Story is going to continue.


End file.
